Basic Necessities
by anek
Summary: Tatsumi had the bait. Muraki's got the trap. Hisoka caught the fish. Tsuzuki is clueless. Makes no sense? Translation: Everyone wants to make Tsuzuki their sex-slave ^o^ one-shot.


Basic Necessities  
By: anek  
  
A/N: Okies, some rather steamy scenes, so be warned. Also, the pairings are... what was the pairing again? Ano... I fear that I might spoil the story if I reveal that info, so please be patient and read through the whole fic. if you do, be warned that there may be various pairings... and the ending couple might not be what you'd expect^^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own yami or it's characters.   
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
  
  
  
  
The stern secretary of EnmaCho sighed wearily under his breath.   
  
Noisy... too damn noisy.  
  
Well, it was to be expected he supposed. What with Watari chasing his favorite guinea pig for a try at his newest sex-changing potion... and Tsuzuki being his usual cheerful self poised to gobble on a mountain of sweets.  
  
It was almost impossible to get some work done under such chaotic office.  
  
But it was a lively scene nonetheless, always is with a certain purple-eyed Shinigami around...  
  
He took a quick glance at the Shinigami in question. Tatsumi's stoic façade almost cracked in a reluctant smile.  
  
Tsuzuki. Tsuzuki. Tsuzuki...  
  
The man was just too attractive for his own good. Not just those eyes... always wide and trusting. And his body... lean with light muscle tone but curves at the right places. Perfect.  
  
Tatsumi gave in to temptation and reach across the table, gently brushing off the breadcrumbs that smeared the Shinigami's high cheekbones.  
  
"Tsuzuki-san," he began, but paused when Tsuzuki looked back at him, looking so innocent that he was given the impression that of a puppy waiting to be patted on the head while eagerly wagging its tail.  
  
"Nani? Tatsumi?"  
  
"You're old enough to know how eat properly, ne, Tsuzuki-san?"  
  
Tsuzuki frowned.  
  
"But these cakes are SOOOOO good, Tatsumi!"  
  
Tsuzuki went back to digging on his pile of sweets, occasionally brushing his fingers over his food-stained office clothes.  
  
Tatsumi sighed.  
  
"Just get some work done too, Tsuzuki-san. If you finish those paper works, I'll take you out to lunch."  
  
Tsuzuki's eyes widened.  
  
"Honto?! Yay, Tatsumi! DAISUKI!"  
  
The purple-eyed shinigami was about to flung himself on the surprised secretary when a loud thud was heard from across the room.  
  
Hisoka stood rather abruptly, slamming a think book on the desk.  
  
"I'm going to train a bit. Ja ne," Hisoka muttered curtly, swiftly exiting the office.  
  
"What's wrong, Hiso--?" Tsuzuki called out, but Hisoka had already left. "I wonder what got him pissed..." Tsuzuki wondered worriedly.  
  
Tatsumi cleared his throat. He knew perfectly well what rubbed the younger shinigami on the raw.  
  
"You really shouldn't say things like that so easily, Tsuzuki-san."  
  
Tsuzuki blinked.  
  
"Things like what?"  
  
Tatsumi almost shook his head. Tsuzuki... clueless as usual...  
  
"You shouldn't say words of love so easily. Some might... misunderstand..." Tatsumi finished reluctantly, readjusting his glasses again, something he always did whenever he felt uncomfortable.  
  
But it seemed that Tsuzuki was simply too dense to take a hint.  
  
"But it's true. I love you, I love Hisoka, I love-"  
  
Tatsumi turned on his heels. It was no use arguing. Besides... hearing Tsuzuki say "I love you" was making the air on the room feel warmer than it was... even if he knew Tsuzuki didn't mean it the way Tatsumi would like it to...  
  
"Hai hai hai, meet me at the usual place at lunch break," he muttered but suddenly turned around to give the overjoyed shinigami his trademark deathlook. "But you better get some paperwork done, Tsuzuki-san. Or no free lunch. I know you're broke."  
  
Tsuzuki cowered under Tatsumi's sharp eyes.  
  
"Waaah, that's mean, Tatsumi..."  
  
Tatsumi gave Tsuzuki another smile... and wondered if it wasn't too late for them to start over again...  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
Tsuzuki walked happily down the crowded street, whistling to himself. Free lunch... nothing could make his day even better. Though always the cheapskate, Tatsumi could be generous sometimes too.  
  
"Oya? If it isn't my Tsuzuki-san..." the deep baritone voice interrupted Tsuzuki's happy thoughts of desserts.   
  
Tsuzuki whirled around to face the owner of that voice... a voice he knew all too well.  
  
"Muraki!" he gritted out.  
  
The silver-haired doctor merely smiled, leaning closer so that he was only a few inches away from the stunned shinigami.  
  
"Beautiful as usual... Tsuzuki-san. If I had known we would meet today, I would have brought a dozen roses to complement such beauty."  
  
"What are you doing here, Muraki?!" Tsuzuki hissed, taking a step back so that his stance was ready for attack.  
  
Muraki feigned a hurt look.  
  
"Ah, it pains me to think that you always think so horribly of me, Tsuzuki-san. I was just an innocent passerby when your beautiful sight caught my eye."  
  
Tsuzuki narrowed his eyes. "I don't buy that, Muraki. What are you up to this time?"  
  
Instead of answering, Muraki's arm snaked to encircle Tsuzuki's waist. Tsuzuki gave a surprised gasp. It was a crowded street after all, and Tsuzuki couldn't help but slightly blush at the strange looks they were getting.  
  
"Wha-what are you doing?! Muraki! Let go!" he hissed under his breath.  
  
Being two of the tallest among the crowd didn't help. Heads were turned towards the two exceedingly attractive men who were almost glomping each other while walking down the street, which was true in Muraki's case. Tsuzuki was, however, trying his best to put some distance between them but his efforts probably also gave the impression that he was touching the taller man in... strange... places.  
  
And Muraki seemed to be enjoying Tsuzuki's predicament.  
  
Tsuzuki was too distracted to notice that they were now walking in front of the Italian restaurant where he was supposed to meet Tatsumi. When he did notice the sign, he stopped on his tracks.  
  
"Oh, here," he blurted out without thinking, and realized his mistake when Muraki smirked.  
  
"Oh, so this is where you were headed. Alright, I wouldn't mind having lunch with you Tsuzuki-san."  
  
Tsuzuki's eyebrows twitched.  
  
"What are you talking about, you perverted doctor! I'm meeting someone here... and let me go!"   
  
Tsuzuki balled his fist and pushed against the taller man. The force almost had him falling on his back.  
  
Muraki still had that playful smirk on his pale face.  
  
"You wouldn't want to start a fight, here, now would you, Tsuzuki-san? Surely, with all these people around... casualties would be rather high for sure, ne?"  
  
Tsuzuki could only clench his teeth. Muraki was right, of course. Whether he used Fuda magic or called a shikigami, there was the risk of involving some of the innocent people around.  
  
Muraki seemed to take Tsuzuki's hesitation as an affirmative. Taking the Shinigami's elbow, he escorted him inside the restaurant.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
Leave it to Muraki to choose the most secluded part of the establishment. Their table was halfway hidden behind lush potted greenery. A delightful full course was laid before them... but for once, Tsuzuki didn't have the appetite.  
  
"So, let's get it straight, Muraki. What do you want?"   
  
Muraki's long deft fingers gently traced the rim of his wine glass.  
  
"I think you know very well what I want... Tsuzuki-san..." he whispered huskily.  
  
Tsuzuki stiffened when he felt one of Muraki's leather shoe-clad foot sneaking up on his leg... and god forbid, if the bastard dared moved it somewhere between his legs... may Enmacho forgive him.  
  
"S-stop joking around! Muraki!" Tsuzuki hissed, desperately clamping his legs together just in time before Muraki's wandering foot could wander farther.  
  
Muraki laughed at the hint of pink that stained the smaller man's cheeks.  
  
"You really are so cute, Tsuzuki-san. Anyway, I was only planning on spending some time in you company, but you have offended me by going on a lunch date with someone, so I have changed my mind."  
  
Tsuzuki slammed a fist on the table. "What do you mean by that?!"  
  
Muraki shrugged.  
  
"So, who is it that you're meeting? The boy?"  
  
Tsuzuki glared. "None of your concern," he shot back, glad that it wasn't indeed Hisoka he was meeting. He never ever wanted Hisoka to meet this man again, not if he could help it.  
  
Muraki chuckled. "But it seems that this person isn't coming, whoever he is."  
  
Tsuzuki glanced at his watch. True, it was already 30 minutes past their agreed time. But it would be for the better if Tatsumi didn't show up. He didn't want anyone else to get involved with the crazed doctor... especially those who are important to him.  
  
"So it seems..." he agreed calmly. "Then I have no business here anymore," Tsuzuki stated firmly.   
  
But before he could take his leave, Muraki grabbed his arm.  
  
"Tsuzuki-san. Won't you please have lunch with me then?"   
  
The voice was polite enough, but Tsuzuki didn't mistake the slight pressure that Muraki had on his arm. A silent threat.  
  
"And what if I said I don't want to?" Tsuzuki asked cautiously.  
  
Muraki took his hand off Tsuzuki's arm and went back to tracing the rim of his wine glass again.  
  
"How many people do you think there are in this building, Tsuzuki-san? Suppose... just suppose... I do something that's not very nice... can you guarantee that you can save them all? Hmm... and what if I say I carry some explosives with me? That wouldn't hurt both of us, of course, but these people might not take that too kindly. Now that's only hypothetically speaking of course. I would never do such a thing, now would I?"   
  
The statement was followed by a lightly mocking chuckle. Tsuzuki understood very well. He sat back reluctantly.  
  
Damn Muraki.  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~`  
  
  
  
  
  
Hisoka paced along the deserted path lined by Sakura trees of Meifu.   
  
"Baka," he muttered silently.  
  
Of course, he knew he was someone special to his partner, but just how far does that go? Tsuzuki would risk his life for him... but Tsuzuki would probably do the same for everyone else.  
  
And Tatsumi...   
  
They're probably enjoying their lunch date right now, he thought wistfully.  
  
"Baka."  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, the said shinigami was nowhere near enjoying his much awaited full-course meal.  
  
Muraki was staring at him so intensely that made swallowing rather difficult. And of course, the doctor's foot occasionally wandered to places that Tsuzuki was reduced to leaning as far away as he could, his knees clamped tightly together and his legs were going stiff.  
  
"So, how is it, Tsuzuki-san? Is it good?"  
  
Tsuzuki gulped.  
  
"Ah," Tsuzuki nodded, taking another sip of wine. Wine would calm his nerves.  
  
"That's good. The wine is good, ne Tsuzuki-san? I ordered it especially for you."  
  
He was about to gulp another glass of alcohol when another tall figure caught his sight. It was Tatsumi.   
  
Tsuzuki didn't know whether to call or not... perhaps it would be better if Tatsumi didn't meet Muraki. The secretary was always unrelenting. Tatsumi would never forgive Muraki for all the twisted crimes he pulled. A fight would probably be inevitable.   
  
Tsuzuki began to sink farther down his seat, but it was too late, Tatsumi had caught a sight of him and was swiftly striding towards their table.  
  
"Gomen Tsuzuki-san. Kaichou wanted a brief meeting so I-"  
  
"Tatsumi! Mura-" Tsuzuki began, but was stunned to silence when he found the seat across him completely empty.  
  
Tatsumi raised his eyebrow questioningly.  
  
"Did you say something, Tsuzuki-san?"  
  
Tsuzuki shook his head rather timidly.  
  
"Ah... no... it's nothing."  
  
"I see you've already ordered. Sorry I was late."  
  
Tsuzuki nodded. "It's ok, Tatsumi."  
  
He heaved a sigh of relief. Perhaps the doctor had decided to leave him alone after all...  
  
Or so he thought, until he caught a slight movement against his foot.  
  
"AHH!" Tsuzuki almost jumped off his seat when Muraki's calm smiling face emerged between his lap.  
  
"What's wrong, Tsuzuki-san?" Tatsumi asked with concern.  
  
Tsuzuki paled. How Muraki's large figure could FIT under the table was beyond him... but this was no joke. Muraki's eyes clearly gave an if-you-say-something-you-know-what-will-happen look.  
  
"No-nothing..." he mumbled.  
  
Tatsumi gave him a concerned look, then after a slight shrug, Tatsumi glance on his menu.  
  
Tsuzuki gasped when he was suddenly jerked closer to the table, his legs was suddenly pulled apart so that his lower half body was now completely hidden under the think cloth that was draped over the table.  
  
"Is something wrong, Tsuzuki-san? Perhaps you should sit properly..." Tatsumi furrowed his brows. Tsuzuki was rather acting strangely. And he wasn't wolfing down his food as expected...  
  
Tsuzuki began sweating heavily.  
  
No, Muraki wouldn't dare... he wouldn't dare...   
  
But Muraki did.  
  
Tsuzuki opened his mouth to give a startled cry, but stopped himself in time. His only consolation was that Tatsumi was busy examining the menu and failed to notice his dilemma.  
  
Tsuzuki gripped the edge of his seat until his knuckles almost turned white. His shock too great that he barely noticed Muraki's long graceful fingers slowly pushing aside his undergarments until those fingers began slowly stroking him expertly.   
  
Tatsumi finally noticed Tsuzuki's sharp short breaths. He swiftly made an effort to stand and reach across the table, but Tsuzuki desperately shook his head.  
  
"I-I'm fine! I-I'm fine!"  
  
But Tatsumi didn't fail to notice Tsuzuki's trembling lips. He reluctantly took his seat again, but kept his gaze of Tsuzuki's slightly parted lips.  
  
The sight roused something warm inside him. His eyes locked on Tsuzuki's passion filled eyes, like a couple of burning amethysts. His thoughts drifted. Tsuzuki's slightly labored breathing made him think of images that sent his senses reeling. Tatsumi unconsciously reached over to wipe a drop of sweat that started to fall along Tsuzuki's lips, his thumb lingering... stroking... wanting....  
  
Realizing what he was doing, Tatsumi jerked his hand back, and expectedly readjusted his glasses. What was he thinking just then? And they were in such a public establishment of all places. Sure, their table was rather secluded... but still he had acted such improper behavior.   
  
"I see..." he said quietly and returned to the menu.  
  
Tsuzuki was torn between kicking his assailant and letting out a loud feral moan of pleasure. Sure, he hated the man... hated him so much that he had the barbaric desire of tearing Muraki to pieces and let his 12 shikigamis fry the insane doctor to death.   
  
But his protest just wouldn't come out. He wondered why he was feeling such untamed pleasure from someone he hated so much. He never wanted Muraki's touch... so why?  
  
His will overpowered by the sensual shock, Tsuzuki arched his back and let out an audible low growl when Muraki's warm mouth engulfed his throbbing member.   
  
"AHH!"  
  
"Tsuzuki-san?! What's wrong?" Tatsumi was on his feet in less than a second. A few of the customers have also turned their heads to their direction.  
  
Tsuzuki lifted a warding hand.  
  
"N-NO! Don't... don't come near me. I'm fine."  
  
"No, you're not fine Tsuzuki-san. You're sweating heavily and-"  
  
"No, I'm fine!" Tsuzuki shot back, slumping forward so that his forehead rested on the edge of the table.  
  
Tsuzuki closed his eyes. It was too much. Muraki's warm mouth slid through him, in an almost painful languor.   
  
"S-stop it..." Tsuzuki whispered pleadingly. Somewhere, he could hear Tatsumi demanding what to stop, but Tsuzuki was lost, lost in that sinful mixture of pleasure and pain, of hate and need.  
  
Muraki's leathery tongue flicked on the taut tip of his rigid manhood. Tsuzuki's body jerked, knocking over a wine glass, sending it crashing to the floor.   
  
He could feel curious eyes on him and voices inquiring what was wrong, but they all faded somewhere, as raw desire took over all his senses. The sensuous warmth of Muraki's breath, slowly sliding against his throbbing skin... teasing him... taunting him... until the heat became almost unbearable.  
  
Tsuzuki bit his lip until they bled. He couldn't take it anymore... he needed to... needed to...  
  
"That's enough, Tsuzuki! You're not feeling well and I'm taking you back whether you like it or not!" Tatsumi announced in a stern voice. A few concerned voices from other costumers also seconded Tatsumi's declaration.  
  
Tears flowed down Tsuzuki's eyes.   
  
"M-Muraki... I'll kill you..." he hissed between gritted teeth.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Tatsumi demanded at the mention of the doctor's name.  
  
But Tsuzuki didn't need to explain. The table was overturned when Muraki calmly stood up and revealed himself. There was a collective gasp among the other customers as silverware and plates clattered on the floor.  
  
Tatsumi was too shocked to say a word.  
  
Tsuzuki still had his eyes closed.  
  
Muraki bent to place a soft kiss to Tsuzuki's lips, giving the shinigami a taste of his own essence.  
  
"Honey... that's how you taste like, Tsuzuki-san."  
  
Wiping a trail of tears from Tsuzuki's eyes, Muraki straightened. "I told you the wine was good for you, Tsuzuki-san. In case you're wondering, I manage to add some aphrodisiac on it. You're always beautiful, but much more so when you're aroused and moaning. We're not finished yet, I'll hope you'll come for me for the climax, ne?"  
  
With that, Muraki walked out of the restaurant, leaving behind nothing but satisfied insane laughter.  
  
It took several seconds for Tatsumi to understand the extent of the situation. His eyes darted from Muraki's retreating back to the shivering Tsuzuki.  
  
"DAMN YOU MURAKI!" Tatsumi called out, his eyes darkening in intense rage. Dark shadows began gathering around him. A few of the costumers began screaming.  
  
"T-that's enough Tatsumi... it... it was my fault..." Tsuzuki whispered in a barely audible voice. He wrapped this dark trench coat around him and ran outside.  
  
"TSUZUKI!" Tatsumi called out but Tsuzuki had already disappeared.  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
Hisoka wandered around the deserted gardens of Meifu. He didn't want to go back to the office just yet. No, to be more accurate, he didn't want to see Tatsumi and Tsuzuki coming back from their lunch acting all cozy and whatnot.   
  
He plucked a dried flower that hung limply from its stem.   
  
It wasn't his place to be jealous in the first place... after all, Tatsumi had known Tsuzuki much longer than he had... and he always suspected that there was more between them than just being ex-partners...  
  
He came into a rather secluded part of the garden. There were beautiful violets and roses in full bloom, as well as lush bushes.   
  
He walked aimlessly, admiring the scenic garden, until he heard the labored gasps. Empath that he was, Hisoka knew instantly that it was Tsuzuki.  
  
"Tsuzuki!" Hisoka darted to his partner who has curled in a vulnerable position against a thorn bush.  
  
"Don't come near me!" Tsuzuki called out harshly.  
  
Hisoka stopped a few feet away from the older shinigami, his youthful face contorted in a strange mix of concern, anger, and hurt.  
  
"B-bakayarou!" Hisoka shot back. With no hesitation, he reached for his partner, but the moment their skin touched, Hisoka was taken aback by the intensity of Tsuzuki's feelings. Tsuzuki's need... a desire so great that it overwhelmed even his own. He fell back, almost trembling.  
  
Tsuzuki smiled weakly.  
  
"I told you to stay away. Please, I might not be able to stop my self."  
  
Hisoka's eyes widened in confusion.  
  
"What the hell happened?!"  
  
Tsuzuki was clenching his fists as if desperately keeping himself in control.  
  
"I accidentally took some aphrodisiac. You better stay away from me Hisoka, or I might not be able to stop myself from attacking you."  
  
Tsuzuki's eyes was darkened, whether it was to threaten him or because of the unbridled passion he was feeling, Hisoka wasn't sure.  
  
Tsuzuki curled himself again. Hisoka could feel Tsuzuki's intense pain... and sexual need.  
  
But the only thing he knew... he wanted to help Tsuzuki.  
  
Hisoka lifted his hand to touch Tsuzuki's shoulder, but Tsuzuki shrank away, almost like a frightened child.  
  
"I told you not to come near me! Hisoka! Just go or I won't be responsible-"  
  
Tsuzuki's words were cut off when Hisoka flung himself over Tsuzuki's trembling body.  
  
"It's ok, Tsuzuki... I want... I want to help you..." Hisoka murmured, burrowing his face on Tsuzuki's chest so that his voice was but a tiny muffled sound.  
  
Tsuzuki gripped Hisoka's arms so hard that the delicate boy flinched.  
  
"You... you don't understand Hisoka. Not like this. I don't want to force you. Not like this. So please, I'll be fine after a while."  
  
Hisoka slowly stood, towering over Tsuzuki who was still on his knees.  
  
"Or is it because you don't want a kid like me? That's it, isn't it?" Hisoka asked slowly, a faint trace of resentment on his voice.  
  
"T-that's not it!"  
  
"Then why? You want this, don't you? This is what you want, right?" Hisoka demanded, ripping off his shirt and revealing flawless porcelain skin.  
  
Tsuzuki caught his breath. He wanted Hisoka. Wanted him so bad he felt his need would consume him. Reason flew as desire took over. His body moved on it's own accord, embracing the youth. Pressing the small body against his own. His need fueled by Muraki's drug increased his desire for the beautiful boy ten folds.  
  
He wanted Hisoka.  
  
But he would never hurt the boy even if it killed him.  
  
Hisoka tensed when Tsuzuki pressed him against the other's warm body. He drank is Tsuzuki's sweet scent, oddly manly yet innocent and pure. He could hear the erratic beating of Tsuzuki's heart.   
  
"Hisoka, you don't understand." Tsuzuki began. "I don't want to hurt you. I want you more than anything, but not like this. Not when you're only giving yourself to me coz you pity me. That's why... that's why I..."  
  
Hisoka froze.  
  
Tsuzuki wanted him.  
  
Wanted him more than anything...  
  
The words reverberated through his mind.  
  
Tsuzuki wanted him.  
  
That was all he needed to know.  
  
He clung to Tsuzuki's sweat-soaked shirt, pressing his own small body closer.  
  
"You're the one who doesn't understand anything, Tsuzuki."  
  
"H-Hisoka...?"  
  
"Baka. Who would pity you? You're an idiot who's only good at annoying people..."  
  
Tsuzuki started loosening his grip, a pained expression clearly on his face.  
  
But Hisoka continued.  
  
"That's why I'm not offering myself because I pity you... it's because... I love you... so I..."  
  
"H-Hisoka..." Tsuzuki whispered softly.  
  
Hisoka blushed and looked away. He wondered how Tsuzuki would reject him. He mentally cursed. He shouldn't have declared himself so easily... after all, Tsuzuki had Tatsumi...  
  
But what he saw next was something he never expected -- Tsuzuki jumping on him with a predatory look.  
  
"Honto? Hisoka? You love me? I love you too! Wai, Hisoka! Daisuki! Daisuki! Daisuki!"  
  
What remained of his already torn shirt went flying about. Hisoka lay under Tsuzuki in shock.  
  
"W-wait! What are you doing? Tsuzuki?!"  
  
"But you said it's ok, right?"  
  
Hisoka blushed.  
  
"Well... yeah... but do you even know where we are?!"  
  
Tsuzuki took Hisoka's delicate hands and pressed it against his bulging need.  
  
"See? I can't wait anymore Hisoka..." he whispered huskily.  
  
Hisoka turned crimson.  
  
"I-I understand... but what if someone comes and-"  
  
The rest of his protests were swallowed by Tsuzuki's hungry kiss.  
  
And Hisoka gladly obliged... after all, Tsuzuki had taught him that following one's desire is the basic necessity of living.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
A/N: thanks for reading^^ I hope it was ok. I was originally going to write the tsuzukixhisoka lemon part too, but I feel like it's going to be a bit redundant after what muraki has done to my beloved tsuzuki. But they ended up together anyway, so I hope you guys forgive me, ne?  
Please review^^ thankies ^o^ 


End file.
